


Change

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Mating, Smut, attempted assault by a third party, werewolf!ignis, werewolfAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Ignis and you are childhood friends but suddenly that changed and he was cold.what happened?





	Change

You had grown up being friends with Ignis Scientia as your neighbor and childhood friend. He was the type of friend who was mentally more mature than a lot of his peers.

His parents eventually passed away leaving Ignis by himself, your parents being your parents they told his relatives they could live with them as no one wanted to bother with taking another child under their wing despite Ignis being self-sufficient. So he came to live with you and your parents.

Seeing as your parents were both absolutely horrible at cooking Ignis took the task of cooking and boy was it good he did. Since that day Ignis was responsible for all the meals of the house hold even making lunchboxes for everyone despite being a student himself.

He kept this up even when he became a working adult. This was something you admired him a lot for.

The two you were close when you were children but as you both grew into teens he put more distance between you. He wouldn’t let you lean against him anymore. Unless needed he wasn’t in the same room with you for prolonged periods of time. His replies towards you got short, limited to mostly one word or one single sentence. Towards your parents he hadn’t changed but towards you he had grown closed off to you. You sifted through your memory to see if you did anything wrong but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t find anything that stood out.

You noticed that every two months he would stay at a friend’s house for a week claiming that he needed to tutor that person. With a single duffle bag the man would leave only to return a week later acting as if nothing happened.

At times Ignis would show you glimpses of his old self only to put up his cold front again towards you much to your disappointment. You asked your parents for advice but they told you that its probably cause you two grew apart and not to think anything of it. That’s what they said but the way they exchanged glances before answering you was proof that they were hiding something from you. You decided not to press it however as you didn’t want to bring more stress on them so you didn’t press them anymore, you did however attempt to ask Ignis he simply said it was none of your business.

Eventually when the both of you got jobs you saw each other less and less even more so when both  of you moved out of your parental house. You got transferred to another department within the company and to be closer to the office you had moved into an apartment complex that wasn’t even a block away from work making it so you wouldn’t have to go far.

Your apartment wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either, you had a living room and a kitchen that were connected, a bedroom, bathroom and a toilet. Just the right size for a girl living by herself. The furniture you had bought was easily assembled and when you had everything unpacked and cleaned night had fallen.

”Oh …well time to go to bed then” You wanted to greet the neighbors but as it was late at night already you put it off till the next day. With that in mind you crawled into your new bed and closed your eyes drifting to sleep.

The next day you were still off from work so you decided to go and great the neighbors and present them with a tiny cake you made. You were alright at cooking but your baking was on  par with Ignis’s, You smiled sadly when that thought arose in your head. “This is not the time to be sad.’ You picked yourself up and made your way to your neighbor’s door, knocking twice on it.

The person who opened the door almost made you drop the cake as your eyes opened wide making contact with an all to familiar seafoam pair of eyes. “Ig…nis..”

The man had a look of surprise and annoyance in his eyes when he laid eyes on you. “What are you doing here? Did you mother give you my address? “He sighed leaning against the door the door as he got his phone out to call her only to have you stop her. “ N-no! I didn’t even know you lived here! I moved here cause it’s close to work!” You pushed the cake into his hands. “It was a gift for my neighbor so that means you.” You quickly walked away and back into your apartment not wanting to show just how much the look Ignis had given you hurt you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis’s side

He watched you walked off, hearing the door close behind you leaving him by himself with the cake.” …..This is problematic to say the least.” The man sighed and closed his door when he went back inside his apartment. He placed the cake onto the table sitting down at it.

It was a small personal cake, with white icing, strawberries on top and a chocolate plaque on top saying’ lets get along’ inside the cake was layered  with cake, cream with strawberries and chocolate hazelnut.  Ignis shook his head with a smile as he took a bite. “ She got so much better I daresay she surpassed me.” He got his cellphone out calling your mother.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon this is Ignis Scientia speaking.”

“Oh! Ignis my boy!” Your mother exclaimed from the other side of the line. “How have you been my boy? Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep? How is work?” As usual your mother would bombard him with questions.

“I’m alright miss, yes I am making sure I sleep and eat enough, work is going alright.” He sat back into his chair. “  How are you and father? Are you able to have some time for yourself now the nest is empty?”

There was a moment of silence from your mother’s side before she spoke again. “Well actually Ignis, we are thinking of adopting a pet. It’s nice to be able to be like this with my husband again but we both agreed that with both you and my daughter our of the house that the house is way too quiet. As we both don’t want any more children we decided to get a pet. We don’t know what kind of pet yet but do expect pictures.” She laughed much to Ignis’s relief as he had for a moment wondered if how he said it was a bit too harsh. “ That’s good to hear I’m looking forward to it..”

“Ignis. “ Her voice turned serious. “How is your health? How are you handling ‘that?’ “ Ignis looked at the cake, then at his hands. “I am handling that just fine, just like when I did at home with the exception of not having to leave my safe space; I stock up on food and drinks beforehand to make sure that is taken care of, on the day itself I lock my windows and doors, locking myself in the bedroom for the week and wait it out. I had the door fortified by the company you recommended you have my thanks for that .”

“That’s quite alright love, your parents made my husband and I eligible to be your legal guardian in case that something happened so we were told about ‘that’ as well. That aside you are like a son to us, we are very proud of you Ignis, it must be hard dealing with it by yourself.”

“ It is at times but That is how I’ve dealt with it so far and it’s always been successful but.” He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “ I am afraid that a new problem has presented itself this morning.”

“Oh what is it? Has the door broken?” Your mother spoke over the phone wondering what the problem could be.

“Miss, your daughter moved in next door. She came by this morning to greet her new neighbor and she seemed genuinely surprised to see me. Over the years I’ve tried my best to put some distance between the two of us knowing full well it would hurt her but I thought it would keep her safe in the long run I really do. Because she shouldn’t be near someone like me. He looked down at his hands with a defeated look on his face. More than anyone else he liked you he liked you so much hit hurt. “Does she… does she have a boyfriend?” Perhaps if you did he could give up on you as you were far from his reach then.

He heard your mother sigh over the phone. “No, she doesn’t. Not for lack of suitors though but she was always like that you know that, she would always come home having received many letters from boys who said they liked her and she  would  always reject them. Honestly that girl..” This much, over the years he had watched countless people confess to you only to be rejected with an ‘I’m sorry but I can’t return your feelings’ When asked why you would never answer and he wondered why. Was there someone you liked? Was it someone he knew?

“Her heart already belongs to you Ignis.” He stopped dead in his tracks “Me? “ The woman on the other side of the line laughed.” Yes! Haven’t you seen the way she always looked at you? She has liked you way back from when you were kids.  Remember how she would follow you around?” Of course he did how could he not? He remembered everything from the moment you two met.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_“_ _Well nice to meet you and this is our son Ignis_ _” The woman urged Ignis forward towards you._ _“Say hi to your new friend Ignis._ _” But he could only stare at you as you were the cutest girl he had ever seen. Being that young he couldn_ _’t give it a name but if was love at first sight._

_He was always excited when you came over, you would read books together, play together and watch television together. At your place you_ _’d play videogames and hide and seek. The parents never minded if the other would stay over for dinner even going so far as to schedule play dates._

_“Hey Iggy! What do you want to be when you_ _’re older?_ _” You had asked one day when you two were eating a snack together on couch. Ignis thought for a moment before smiling._ _“ I want to be an editor like my dad! Help people make their dreams of being a writer come true_ _…what about you? What do you want to be when you were older?_ _”_

_A blush formed on your face, your eyes cast to your hands._ _“ Its kind of weird and dumb, You_ _’re going to laugh._ _” You mumbled to which Ignis replied._ _” I won_ _’t laugh I promise_ _” He hooked his pinky finger with yours_ _“ I pinky promise that I won_ _’t laugh.._ _”_

_“Ok_ _….I what I want to be when I get older is, I want to be a good mother._ _” You played with your hair feeling shy all of a sudden._ _“ I want to be like my mom; strong, kind and smart_ _… I want to have two or more kids_ _…. Is that weird?_ _” You looked at Ignis who was blushing himself, but he wasn_ _’t laughing like he had promised._

_“Ignis?_ _” Your voice calling his mind back to the present he shook his head._ _“ It_ _’s not weird! I think it_ _’s a really nice thing_ _” He encouraged you._ _“ But who would be the father?_ _”  You pointed at Ignis._ _“ You!_ _” You laughed pecking him on the cheek. A moment that ensnared his heart making him fall even more in love with you._

_Then came the day that he was brought to your house instead of his home, a painful memory he wished to forget; The day his parents died._

_Your parents had received a call from the cops that Mr. and Mrs. Scientia had been killed in an accident. They were on their way home when a driver fell asleep behind the wheel and trying to avoid him they were hit by oncoming traffic, the car making several flips before hitting the guardrail coming to a halt and bursting into flames killing the two in the car._

_Your parents had immediately said that Ignis could stay at your house when hearing they could not reach the other relatives. The police then called the school who called your parents asking the same and they agreed again. When school was over they didn_ _’t explain anything to the two of you just that your parents called to say you were going to your house together._

_Ignis being Ignis however had a feeling something was horribly wrong. The entire way home he held your hand and wouldn_ _’t stop shaking. His gut feeling proved right when your parents sat the two of you down in the living room. A grim expression on their faces._

_“Ignis.._ _” Your father had started but before they could even get another word in he said_ _“They_ _’re dead aren_ _’t they?_ _” They didn_ _’t know how he knew, hell even he didn_ _’t know how he knew he just did. Tears came running down his cheeks when they nodded, he wailed and cried his eyes out. All three of you hugging him._

_At the funeral his relatives weren_ _’t even that sad. Instead they were mad that his parents left him everything and didn_ _’t give them anything but did expect one of them to take care of him. They argued at first that no one wanted to take care of him and tried to pass him off to someone else not even keeping into account that Ignis heard everything._

_He felt empty and unwanted. It was then that you took his hand._ _“ No matter what happens_ _…I_ _’ll always be on your side._ _”  Ignis felt a little spark of hope inside his chest when he looked at you, giving your hand a little squeeze._

_Then they realized that if they got on Ignis_ _’s good side he might share his inheritance with them so then the relatives were fighting on who could have him.  Your parents then stepped forward saying they would care for him. The relatives wouldn_ _’t just agree to this so a third party looked who would be most suitable to care for Ignis and found out a lot of the relatives were in debt thus your parents were appointed his legal guardians._

_Within the week Ignis moved in with all of you and for the first while you would sneak into his bed knowing he was secretly still crying about his parents. You  would hold him and comfort him. But as time went by he learned to cope._

_Then one day your parents pulled him aside, explaining that they knew about his family and their condition. Ignis was about to turn 13 which meant he could awaken any time. They explained all they knew about it  and offered to help him with whatever he needed._

_His awakening happened when he was 15 and it was horrible, it felt like a fever that was eating away at his entire body followed by a burning need for you. This frightened him to no end. He swore from that day on to protect you even from himself ._

_As he put distance between the two of you he saw how confused you were at first. How you still reached out to him thinking it was something you did or that he just had an off day but then he saw it change from confused to hurt and then eventually lonely. You didn_ _’t approach him anymore. You just glanced at him. You looked like you wanted to talk to him but in the end you_ _’d always look away and walk off._

_His heart would painfully throb every time this happened but he knew it was for the best. For the sake of keeping you safe he had no other choice but to keep his distance from you even at the cost of your friendship, even if it meant you hating him._

_He spent his remaining days at the house like this._

_End Flashback_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis's side

“ Ma’am, it’s impossible for  her to like me. If she feels anything for me at all it’s probably the hope of being able to restore our friendship to the way it was before.” He heard your mother sigh at the other end of the phone. “ If you say so dearie.”

“ I shall end the conversation here Ma’am “

“Wait Ignis…How will you deal with ‘that’ now my daughter is there?”

“Like usual..” He mentally made a couple notes like putting things under the doors to muffle scents and so on.” Maybe you could just go to her and explain it? If it’s her she’ll help” He shook his head at the mere thought. “ I don’t want her to help me…I’m sorry I’m going to hang up now, have a nice day.” He hung up and placed the phone on his table.

When looking out of the window he noticed the sun was setting, had he been that long on the phone? “That’s going to be quite the cellphone bill “He sighed and shook his head, getting up to put the rest of the cake away to see that it was gone. He had apparently without realizing polished off the rest of it while calling with your mother. “Guess it’s time for dinner then..”

He had moved away just to stay far away from now and you were back. He sighed and shook his head looking on his calendar when he felt something tug on the hit that was present in his stomach. ”This is bad” After dinner  he dragged himself off his chair and went to turn in for the night.

When he went to bed you were still on his mind. The hurt look on your face haunting his dreams.” I didn’t want to but I had to. I don’t want to risk hurting you. Years will go to waste then. For you the person I love to most I have to protect you, from everyone including myself..” 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Your side

When morning had come you got dressed and went to work. When passing by Ignis’s door  you looked at for a brief moment before resuming your way to work.

You worked at a bakery nearby, when you came there to apply they had asked you to bring a home made cake with you. They were so impressed they hired you on the spot. From then on you polished your skills and became one of the two people responsible for making the cakes.

If there were cakes left over at the end of the day the employees were allowed to take them home as the cakes would be made fresh every single day to guarantee the best taste. At times it was really hard like during holidays because the cakes would run out so fast that you couldn’t keep up with the demand but it was always worth it at the end to see customers returning because they love the cakes so much.

That day was a slow day however and you could take your time with making the cakes so you made sure you had a small stock before cleaning. When sweeping you looked out the window only to see Ignis walking with a lot of bags in his hands. “ Iggy.. Is he throwing a party or something?” Turning around you continued to clean, still wondering what he needed all those groceries for.

The day flew by and before you knew it you were on your way home with a big box of cakes, way more than what you could eat on your own. “ Guess I’ll have to eat it slowly  I guess.” You laughed to yourself while walking into your house, placing the box of cakes into the fridge.

Sitting down on your bed you found yourself looking at the wall. Beyond that wall was Ignis, the man you loved since you were little. The man who saw you as no more than a nuisance in your eyes. Despite all that you still cared deeply for him. “ if only you could tell me what I did wrong Ignis.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis’s side

He was going over everything one more time to make absolutely sure he had everything taken care of. “ Drinks, check…...Food, check… clean clothes..check… restraints……” He looked around to find he had lost the specially made handcuffs “ ….Not good.” He looked at the door leading to the rest of his apartment contemplating if he should go out to see if it’s somewhere in the living room, bathroom or kitchen but at the same time his mind told him not to as it wasn’t safe.

After a long hard stare at the door he decided to go find them thinking he’d have enough time to find them and go back into the room. He made his way to the living room. He searched under his couch, table even in the cupboards.” Not in the living room, kitchen then.”

He had to hurry as he felt the feeling coil in his stomach.” He checked the cupboards and drawers to find nothing. Time was running out for him as he could feel his body started to change. He ran to the bathroom but there to was nothing.

“Six! I can’t find it.”He made his way back to the living room but as he passed it he stopped dead In his tracks.

“I can smell her..”  He turned to the door hearing you walk by. He pressed his body against the door to take your scent in. A whine escaped his throat when he heard your door open and close, his rationality slowly dwindling as the heat in his stomach was starting to burn,

He NEEDED you.

But he promised to keep you safe, you smelled so nice. But what if he hurt you, he loved you so much it hurt. He wanted to make you scream his name underneath him, but you hated him.

His mind fought with itself until only one thought remained

He wanted you to bear his pups.

Almost ripping the door open he ran to your door, pulling the handle to open it . to find it locked

_________________________________________________________________________________

Both Sides

“Let me in” Ignis growled, clawing at the door. He wanted you. He needed you.

“Ignis?” You rose from your seat taking the call from your mother as she just so happened to call “Mom?”

“Listen sweetheart, I’m sorry I kept this for so long but this is about Ignis dear…..What’s that sound??”Your mother could hear him clawing at your front door asking to be let in.” It’s Ignis I think…”

“Honey, I need you to lock yourself in your bedroom and listen to me alright?” Not getting what this was about you did so “Alright what’s going on? You’re scaring me! Why does Ignis sound like he’s mad?”

Even from your bedroom you could still hear him clawing at your door.” Please let in, Please let me in…I want to be with you.”

“He’s not dear….it’s time for him mate….” Your face turned bright red at those words “Mate? Mom he’s not an animal!” You squeaked shaking your head.” Honey that’s the thing…He is a werewolf is mother and father as well that’s why he would leave the house every two months for about a week. To sit out his mating week somewhere secluded.”

You sank to your knees as things started making sense.” I thought he hated me..”

“What? Him hate you? He was trying to protect you. That’s why he distanced himself from you.” You let out a sigh of relief “Thank goodness, but what do I do now then? He’s clawing at my front door..”

“Aren’t you surprised to hear what he is?” Your mother briefly wondered if this was still her daughter she was talking to.” I’m a bit surprised but it connects a lot of things so no…I’m strangely enough not scared either…Iggy will always be Iggy after all.”

A deep sigh came from the other end of the phone. “Alright then…listen closely to me…If you open that door he won’t hold back… his instinct is to mate and he wants YOU as his mate… there’s no turning back from this so think long and hard about that. If you decide not to open the door, call me and I will go to the bakery for you to make up an excuse why you’re not in for the week so you can wait it out in your apartment” You blinked as you looked at the phone “You mean he’s going to be like this the ENTIRE week??”

“Yes.”

“…Ok I…I’ll think about it….”

“Be careful dear.”

You hugged your knees listening to his voice calling out your name. “Please!

Please,” He whined and howled wanting to be let in. His mind only thinking about you. How nice it would feel to have you in his arms and kiss you.

To feel you unravel, to hear you moan his name as he fucked you. To claim every inch of your body. But the door was in the way, he banged it in frustration a couple times. He could smell you so close by but couldn’t get to you. “ I love you so much…I wanted to keep you safe…even from me.”

“What…did he say?” You rose to your feet, your hand on the lock of your bedroom door. “Did he say he loves me??” Your heart began to beat faster in your chest. “  I must have misheard him…No way did he say that..”

“I love you so much….I know I hurt you by pushing you away, but it was the only I knew to protect you from me.” He whimpered and whined.” I know you’re in there…please.. let me hold you.. let me be with you…”

He heard you open the bedroom door coming closer, he wanted tell you to run, but his mouth wouldn’t speak those words. Instead a lonely whine came out from still not being able to get in. The whine tugged at you heartstrings and he knew that it did.

‘Just a little more and she’ll open the door.’ He thought and he heard you stop right in front of it undoing the lock.  He rose to his feet , pulling the door open and at an incredible speed took you in his arms, his face nuzzling your neck.

“Mine.” Ignis growled while nipping at your neck, making your legs turn into jelly. While having you in his arms he turned  from man to werewolf. His face remained mostly the same save for his fangs, his ears got pointier and furrier,  his fingers got longer nails grew shaper.

You didn’t scream but that didn’t mean you weren’t even a little bit afraid as he picked you up, and carried you to your bedroom where your scent in the house was the strongest.” My mate.” He growled when kicking the door closed and placing you gently on the bed.”

You watched him lock the door and join you on the bed, he kissed you, feeling you go along with him your eyes no longer sad, scared, hurt or lonely. Het tried to take your clothes off carefully but ended up ripping them and tossing them to the side as his body needed to feel you. He ripped his own clothes off as well not caring for them as pulled you into a kiss again pressing you into the bed.

Your scent was everywhere in the room, it was perfect, the perfect nest for you to breed you in. A place where he was surrounded by you , a place felt safe. With plenty of space to spare to make a proper nest the two of you could rest in.

He kissed and licked his way down  until his mouth found your pussy, his eyes quickly glances at your blushing face before he swung your legs over his shoulders thrusting his tongue inside of you.

“Fuck! Ignis!” You gasped your back arching off the bed feeling him thrust, twist and turn his long tongue inside you hitting spots deep inside of you that you never managed to touch with your fingers.” Oh…Oh…Six Ignis…Fuck” You moaned, back arching off the bed every time hit that spot inside of you straight on making you see stars. Your hands were clutching the pillows .

He growled into your pussy, the vibration sending you over the edge, your slick gushing out for Ignis to lap up like it was the tastiest treat in the world, a pleased growl sending vibrations through your still sensitive pussy “  Ah..aaah..Ignis…” He pressed his nose against your clit, giving it one last lick before lowering your legs and flipping you on your stomach

His breathing was heavy, in between a pant and a growl as he popped you up on your hands and knees. Held you close, nuzzling your neck again.” My mate.” He licked the crook of your neck as you could feel his hard cock on you back. “Going to breed you…”He growled into your ear as he pulled back a little to press his cock against your entrance,  fully inside you in one go With a howl he felt your tight pussy stretch around his larger than usual cock to make it fit  It felt really good to him. Seeing you were still adjusting, your stomach slightly bulging from how big his cock was.

As he thrust into you, your felt the pain make place for pleasure , your moans growing louder as Ignis began to thrust in even harder. His hands dug into you’re his when he did and you started feeling something bigger being pushed against  your entrance ”W-what’s that.?”

“My knot…” He thrust in harder driving fucking you through your second orgasm, popping his knot inside you when your pussy was coming down from your high.”F-f-uuuuck it’s big!” You whimpered trying to move in some way only to hear Ignis growl as a warning not to when he hung over you again.

 His knot deep inside you now made his thrusts shallow and fast, rubbing against your pleasure spot  the entire time making your legs tremble as he was working you towards a third orgasm, Ignis felt his own approaching too when pushing as deep inside you as he could growling in your ear whispering how he was going to breed you, make you bear his pups until you were so swollen you wouldn’t be able to walk.

Feeling his cock throb inside you, you clung to the bedcovers, the two of you crying out as you came feeling Ignis shook his seat deep inside you. Panting he put his head in the crook of your neck again while his knot kept your bodies connected as he continued to fill you. His lips kissed you.  Your lips and your neck, licking the crook again. “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry…..I love you,  I want to mark you.. I want to make you mine…so no one else can have you…I  want to breed you, mix your scent with mine until they  make their own new scent . I love you! I love you so much…” He wrapped his arms around you almost in a possessive manner, afraid that the moment his knot would soften you would run from him.

“I love you too Ignis always did….” You whispered to him, pecking him on his lips ,pulling back you saw his eyes wide in surprise. “Your not mad? I ….came inside without asking you..” This was the kind Ignis you knew and loved. “ Ignis…Remember what I said when I was younger? That I wanted to be a mother.” He nodded that he remembered. “I also wanted you to be the father….remember? I meant that..”

Ignis felt like he was going to cry as it felt like an impossibly dream, comforting him you kissed him, until the two of you were so exhausted that you fell asleep. The dream you had was about Ignis coming home from work and the two of you playing with the children, tucking them into bed and going to the bedroom for some adult playtime. Ignis sat against you while you laid again him with your back against his chest as he fucked into you. It felt so real,

But as the dream ended you could still feel his cock thrusting up into you along with Ignis grunting and panting in your ear. Your orgasm hit you like a truck first thing in the morning  as you opened your eyes. You trembling body laying against Ignis’s body.  Judging from his eyes and the fervor he was thrusting into you with his mating instinct  had taken over again. “Ignis…”You cupped his cheek, Ignis taking your fingers in his mouth sucking them.” More…he growled as he thrusted harder, feeing your hands dig into his leg.” It feels so good Ignis…ah...Give me more Ignis!” You pressed your body against his as much as you could “ This week…Breed me with everything you have! Make me  a  Mommy Ignis. Make me completely yours… !” you pulled your fingers out of his mouth pulling his head down for a kiss. Whatever restraint he still had before that was completely  gone, he pulled out turned you so your chest was against his before slamming back in again, his mouth on yours the entire time.

The sound of skin and skin filled the room along with the moans and growls. “Oh Six….Ifrit’s flame burn me up.” You felt another orgasm approaching as he Knotted you again “Ig…Ignis I.. I’m coming !”  Your orgasm hit you just as hard as the last one, your nails raking down his back driving him over the edge as well. His rambling during his orgasm purely moans and incomplete sentences of how good you felt around his cock, how much he loved you, how perfect you were.

Opening his eyes again he kissed you, running a hand through your hair, feeling his knot and his heat subside again for the moment.” Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Smiling you shook your head “I’m ok…I’m awfully thirsty…bit hungry too..”

“ Let me take care of you…” Ignis laid you down, gently pecking you on the bed He didn’t want to go too far from you, preferably stay in the same apartment but he knew that you probably didn’t have drinks and food for the both of you for the week.

He put a pillow under your butt and kissed your foot playfully to put you at ease.   “I ‘ll be right back.” He walked out taking your bathrobe returning to his apartment  to gather the stockpile he had in his room not seeing that a magazine salesman had come up the stairs, seeing the door was open he walked into the house.

“Hello, good afternoon, I’m from Sunshine magazine…hello?” The man walked further into the house, just as Ignis stepped back out with a duffle bag filled with the drinks and food. He smelled the  faint scent of a male, but knowing that other people also lived in the apartment complex he thought it was just a passerby until he heard your muffled scream .

With a loud growl he opened the door seeing you pinned to the bathroom door and the man with his pants down his knees. Dropping the duffle bag , Ignis let out a low growl  as he approached the man ”What are you doing with my mate?”

The man feeling the dominant Pack Leader Alpha energy coming from him quickly let go of you pulling his pants up only to feel Ignis’s hand around his throat and his back against the wall” SHE’s MINE you Sub Alpha” He would have ripped the man’s throat out had you not wrapped your arms around his waist, allowing the man to escape.

He attempted to give chase making his way to the door but you held him and pleaded him not to.” NO ! Stay here with me” Locking the apartment door he pinned you against it , undoing the bathrobe. ‘You’re MINE!” He howled as the thrust into you “My mate! “He tucked his hand under your legs, lifting them so you could wrap them around his waist as he thrust into you,  His possessively growled into your ear .”Mine….mine…..MINE!”  He pounded into you so hard that all your vocabulary was reduced to whimpers and moans, your arms wrapped around his neck with your hands in his hair. You took his knot again, crying out with  your entire body pulled against him trembling as the both of you came.

 But he didn’t stop, he thrust into you as much as his knot allowed letting it stimulate your sensitive pussy more.  “This body seduced that man to come in here I’ll teach this needy body that I’m all you need. My cock is the only one that will fill you, breed you and that my cock is the only one that can make you come.”  Growling he bit your earlobe  the tingle going straight to your core. “You won’t EVER!” stray from me…No man will dare to touch you as you’re MINE! Mine and mine alone!” Your tearstained faced nodded as moans kept spilling from your mouth, the pleasure becoming too much . Feeling his knot swell to lock your together again he filled you again making you come so hard you passed out.

Never had you witnessed him so possessive. He was genuinely scared to lose you to another man. But you didn’t want anyone else . the only one you wanted was.

Opening your eyes you looked into his worried  seafoam eyes.

_Ignis_

“A-are you alright?’ He sat you up giving you something to drink, wrapping his arms around you. You were back in your bedroom. The duffle bag with food snacks and bottles of water and other drinks next to the bed.  Something you also noticed was that the bed looked a little different, Ignis had built a nest for the two of you as well, clearly feeling bad about what happened.

You smiled pecking him on the cheek . “Its ok…I’m ok…”You ran a hand through his hair as you drank from the bottle.” Are you ok?” You asked him when he drank from his bottle.” I’m alright, my heat can come back any minute now though… best get out energy up.” He dug into the bag getting two energy bars, opening both of them and handing one to you.” Here you go. “ The two of you drank and ate to regain your strength Ignis gradually touching you more as his heat started spiking again. “I want you..” He whimpered softly. You nodded, getting on your hands and knees to present yourself to him.

“You are...so incredibly beautiful…”He kissed his way up your spine eventually locking lips with yours as he pushed back in. “Don’t hold back Iggy” You muttered while taking his lip in between your own, Gone was his restraint as he began to pound inside of you again your eyes never leaving his as he did.

Looking at your neck he licked his lips. This time he would do it, He would mark you. Feeling your orgasms fast approaching he saw you bare your neck to him as you felt his knot slip inside again.” Do it…Mark me Iggy! Don’t let anyone steal me from you!” That was last push he needed, coming deep inside he bit down on your neck breaking the skin, his arms firmly keeping your body against his as he heard you cry out, first in pain slowly melting to  pleasure feeling you come again from the marking alone.

When he felt sure his mark would remain he withdrew his mouth, lovingly licking the mark to help the healing process, the two of you kissed again the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as proof of him having marked you.

Exhausted again, the two of you laid down in a spooning position as Iggy’s knot still had him locked inside of you as he was still coming, and cumming and cumming boy could that man come.. and this was only the third of seven days..

“I love you so much…” Ignis whispered, his arms still around you and you wouldn’t want it any other way.” I love you too Iggy.” You smiled as you drifted off to sleep knowing that the love of your love loved you too, had chosen you as his mate and by the end of the week mother of his pups as you were surely pregnant after the amount of fucking you two would do.

The end


End file.
